edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Live-action Studios
Tex Avery (1941-1949) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Niagara Falls (1941) * Never Give a Sucker an Even Break (1941) * Fiesta (1942) * Captains of the Clouds (1942) * Girl Crazy (1943) * Victory Through Air Power (1943) * Buffalo Bill (1944) * Nob Hill (1945) * Centennial Summer (1946) * Night and Day (1946) * Song of the South (1946) * The Shocking Miss Pilgrim (1947) * Captain From Castile (1947) * Sitting Pretty (1948) * Two Guys From Texas (1948) * So Dear To My Heart (1948) * Almost a Bride (1949) * Look for the Silver Lining (1949) * Neptune's Daughter (1949) Bob Clampett and Tim Burton (1950-1956) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1950) * Treasure Island (1950) * My Favorite Spy (1951) * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) * Because You're Mine (1952) * Destination Gobi (1953) * The Sword and the Rose (1953) * The Last Time I Saw Paris (1954) * The Living Desert (1954) * Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1954) * The Vanishing Prairie (1954) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1955) * Josephine and Men (1955) * The African Lion (1955) * The Private War of Major Benson (1955) * The Littlest Outlaw (1955) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) Frank Tashlin (1956-1960) * The First Traveling Saleslady (1956) * Secrets of Life (1956) * Westward Ho, the Wagons! (1957) * Silk Stockings (1957) * Perri (1957) * Old Yeller (1957) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) * Auntie Mame (1958) * White Wilderness (1958) * Vertigo (1958) * Tonka (1959) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * Gidget (1959) * The 30-Foot Bride of Candy Rock (1959) * Third Man on the Mountain (1959) * Jungle Cat (1960) * Can-Can (1960) * Toby Tyler (1960) * Elmer Gantry (1960) * Kidnapped (1960) * It Started in Naples (1960) * Pollyanna (1960) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1960) * The Sign of Zorro (1960) DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (1960-1975) * Ocean's Eleven (1960) * Ten Who Dared (1960) * Swiss Family Robinson (1960) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * Bachelor in Paradise (1961) * Nikki, Wild Dog of the North (1961) * Greyfriars Bobby (1961) * Babes in Toyland (1962) * Five Weeks in a Balloon (1962) * Moon Pilot (1962) * Bon Voyage! (1962) * Big Red (1962) * The Road to Hong Kong (1962) * The Legend of Lobo (1963) * In Search of the Castaways (1963) * Son of Flubber (1963) * Miracle of the White Stallions (1963) * Critic's Choice (1963) * The Running Man (1963) * Savage Sam (1963) * Papa's Delicate Condition (1963) * Summer Magic (1963) * The Incredible Journey (1963) * It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1964) * A Tiger Walks (1964) * The Misadventures of Merlin Jones (1964) * The Pink Panther (1964) * The Three Lives of Thomasina (1964) * The Moon-Spinners (1964) * Send Me No Flowers (1964) * A Shot in the Dark (1965) * Those Calloways (1965) * Love Has Many Faces (1965) * The Great Race (1965) * The Monkey's Uncle (1965) * The Hallelujah Trail (1965) * Mary Poppins (1965) * That Darn Cat! (1966) * Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966) * The Ugly Dachshund (1966) * Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. (1966) * After the Fox (1966) * The Fighting Prince of Donegal (1966) * Follow Me, Boys! (1967) * Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) * Smashing Time (1967) * The Gnome-Mobile (1967) * Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar (1967) * Doctor Dolittle (1967) * Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) * Asterix the Gaul (1968) * The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band (1968) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) * Never A Dull Moment (1968) * Inspector Clouseau (1968) * The America World War 2 (1969) * The Big Cube (1969) * Smith! (1969) * The Undefeated (1969) * Rascal (1969) * Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies (1969) * The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit (1969) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1970) * Every Home Should Have One (1970) * Wolfie And Sally 007's Great Race Adventure (1970) * King of the Grizzlies (1970) * On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) * The Boatniks (1971) * The Wild Country (1971) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * The Barefoot Executive (1971) * The Million Dollar Duck (1971) * The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight (1971) * The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant (1971) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1972) * Scandalous John (1972) * The Biscuit Eater (1972) * Box Car Bertha (1972) * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) * Demons of the Mind (1972) * Run, Cougar, Run (1972) * Chandar, the Black Leopard of Ceylon (1972) * Snowball Express (1973) * The World's Greatest Athlete (1973) * American Graffiti (1973) * Charley and the Angel (1973) * Enter the Dragon (1973) * One Little Indian (1973) * Mustang (1973) * Superdad (1974) * The Bank Shot (1974) * California Split (1974) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Down and Dirty Duck (1974) * The Castaway Cowboy (1974) * Female Trouble (1974) * The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) Blake Edwards Films (1975-1979) * The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) * The Boy Who Talked to Badgers (1975) * The Island at the Top of the World (1975) * No Deposit, No Return (1976) * Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) * Gus (1976) * The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) * The Shaggy D.A. (1976) * Cars Live (1976) * Escape from the Dark (1977) * Wizards (1977) * Around the world with Bolek and Lolek (1977) * Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) * Pepino's Hollywood Movie Stars (1977) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1978) * The Buddy Holly Story (1978) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) * Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) * Pete's Dragon (1978) * The Norseman (1978) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * The Airpost The Movie (1979) * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) Richard Williams Studio (1979-1983) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Unidentified Flying Oddball (1979) * The Knight of the Order of Smile (1979) (the sequel to Great Travel) * Watership Down (1979) * Midnight Madness (1980) * The Watcher in the Woods (1980) (Columbia Pictures) * The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (1980) * Popeye (1981) (Paramount Pictures) * The Devil and Max Devlin (1981) * Amy (1981) * Dragonslayer (1981) (Columbia Pictures) * Condorman (1981) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1981) * Night Crossing (1982) * Tex (1982) * Trenchcoat (1983) * The Fairy Magic (1983) * Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) Nickelodeon Movies * Bolek and Lolek in the Wild West (1986) Short Films * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Lorax (1972) * Frankenweenie (1985) (Clampett-Burton) Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Live-action/cgi animated films